


紅線

by shinshak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: 這篇是AU，各種不科學，認真就輸了www人物OOC、人物OOC、人物OOC 很重要所以說三遍Aziraphale是普通人，蛇蛇在裡面就是蛇蛇(?)，自己看吧是聖誕賀文
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	紅線

1.

Aziraphale一天的生活很簡單。

早上吃早餐，去書店，吃中餐，回書店，去散步買東西，回書店，回家。

他的家在哪？

他的家在書店樓上。

***

入冬了，天空依然不斷地在下雨，Aziraphale不喜歡冬天，冬天白天太短，夜晚太長，時常連僅有的白天都呈現灰濛濛的一片，又濕又冷。

每到冬天，Aziraphale覺得自己就像要過冬的松鼠，在家裡或書店囤積大量食物，能避免出門就盡量避，待在室內就能好好享受一切，悠閒地翻著書，開著火爐，喝著他最愛的熱可可，完美。

只是那天，他翻遍自己的庫存，悲慘的發現可可粉竟然沒了，Aziraphale望著外面可怕的雨，糾結一個上午催眠自己一天沒喝可可不會怎樣，到了中午發現自己想念可可的味道想的牙齒疼，毅然決然地如臨大敵般的全副武裝，抱著要上戰場的心情踏出自己的書店，為的就是要去採買他最愛的可可。

賣可可粉的店離他家不算遠。大雨打進他的眼睛，又沿著他的臉頰流進衣服裡，雖是全副武裝卻還是被一堆囂張的雨侵入，Aziraphale只想快點買完快點回家，他受夠這狼狽的模樣，儘管根本沒人在乎他狼不狼狽。

轉開書店的門Aziraphale隱隱約約察覺有些地方不大對勁，想進門洗澡的心讓這不對勁輕易的消滅了。把書店的燈開起來時他皺起了眉，書店被入侵了，地毯上長長的水痕絕對不是他用的，今天他的書店根本沒開門，更何況十幾分鐘前出門的時候地毯上沒有這條水痕。

Aziraphale舉起手中唯二的武器——可可粉罐，超大容量一公斤的，他買兩罐。這是很棒的武器，可以用丟的，或是直接把人砸下去(當然他沒想過如果對方反擊怎麼辦)。Aziraphale沿著水痕小心翼翼的走，看著看著又疑惑起來，他往後看看自己踩過的足跡留下的水痕，又看看前面的水痕，前面的水痕是線狀的，有點像繩子彎彎曲曲，又比繩子粗多了，這個———

哇啊啊嗚——他赫然看到一坨黑嘛嘛的東西盤在他書店的角落。角落原本有燈，壞掉之後Aziraphale認為反正他也不常去那邊就不用特別修。角落裡那黑嘛嘛的東西露出兩顆金黃色的眼珠子，Aziraphale渾身僵硬———

是蛇，超大隻的蛇，他這輩子沒看過也沒遇過這麼大隻的蛇，就連蟒蛇也沒有眼前這隻蛇來的粗壯跟大隻。

我是不是遇到變種物種了？Aziraphale內心害怕的想。

要被吃掉了——嗚嗚嗚。

該怎麼辦啊啊啊。

他動都不敢動，那隻蛇盯著他吐著信子，他們對峙了大概一分鐘，其實根本算不上對峙，不過就是互相盯著對方誰也沒動而已，那隻蛇才好心的把目光移開，把頭轉到另外一邊。

Aziraphale緊繃的身體全部放鬆下來，兩罐可可粉叩叩的掉落在地板上，慢慢的往蛇的方向滑動，Aziraphale驚恐地發現蛇聽到動靜後又把頭轉過來，並且用牠那粗大的尾巴壓在兩罐可可粉上面——他千辛萬苦買來的可可粉——Aziraphale想哭的心情都有了。

「哈啾——哈啾！」Aziraphale打了個冷顫，才想到他身上全副武裝的東西還沒脫掉，衣服有些濕透的地方只變得更加冰冷。這隻蛇待的地方是他書店裡最不暖和的地方，已經沒在使用的火爐，加上地毯沒鋪到的地方。Aziraphale發現這隻蛇選了一個最不會影響他書店的地方，除了一開始地毯上的水痕。

想到這裡，Aziraphale沒了一開始的慌張，理智開始回到他的腦中，慢慢的脫掉他的雨衣、各種設備，輕聲的問那條蛇，「你是不是準備冬眠？可是怎麼跑來我這裡？我這裡不大適合吧？」

大蛇用尾巴輕輕地拍打那個沒在使用的火爐。

Aziraphale看著牠點點頭，「好，我知道了，你等我一下，不要亂跑。」

蛇盯著他又吐吐信子。

Aziraphale的動作停了下來，「不對？你不希望我幫你用火爐？」

蛇吐信子。

Aziraphale自言自語，「怎麼可能不希望我幫你用火爐，這邊這麼冷，你還淋濕了，那就是——」Aziraphale想通了，露出燦爛的笑容，「你是想叫我先去洗澡再來幫你用火爐嗎？」

蛇停止吐信子，把視線移開轉向火爐，盤成一圈當作沒聽到他講話似的。

「那——你等我一下，我去洗個澡很快就下來。」Aziraphale走了幾步後又轉回來跟蛇說，「不用擔心把地毯弄濕，你可以去地毯上窩著比較沒那麼冷，我等一下把火爐開了之後這邊都會乾的。」

****

Aziraphale從樓上走下來的時候抱著一堆棉被，看見那條蛇的位置沒有移動，他把棉被放在旁邊的沙發上，走過去和那條蛇溝通。

「蛇蛇。」

那條"蛇蛇"瞬間轉過來對他吐信子。

「對，我就是要叫你蛇蛇，別跟我生氣，剛剛洗澡的時候我想了一下決定不打電話叫警察，如果你想要待在我這裡，那你就得聽我的。」Aziraphale的手故意插在腰上，裝作很兇的樣子。

蛇蛇吐了幾下信子又轉過去背對Aziraphale。

「好，那你就是同意啦！」Aziraphale開心的說道，「現在，挪動一下你龐大的身軀好嗎？別待在那個冰冷冷的地方了，地板很涼，你這樣要冬眠不是會睡不好？」

Aziraphale看著那條龐大像是變種的蛇很緩慢很緩慢的移動，他都沒發覺在蛇蛇移動的時候自己屏住呼吸。蛇蛇的背部是黑色的，腹部則是薑紅色的，搭配金黃色的眼睛，優美的移動姿勢，Aziraphale看得入迷了，蛇蛇經過他的時候滑過他的腳邊，身上的鱗片些微冰涼，Aziraphale忍著沒讓自己彎下腰來伸手摸摸看。

等蛇蛇繞到另外一旁盤起來之後，他愉快的發現蛇蛇沒偷偷把他心愛的可可粉捲走，他慎重地拿起來放在桌上，開始對蛇蛇說話，「我原本想叫你待在我常用的那個火爐那邊就好了，」Aziraphale走去拿木材，「畢竟這邊這個我真的很久沒用，連上面燈泡都壞了，」把木材丟到火爐裡面，又拿了顆火種點燃，「但我覺得你大概覺得這邊比較有安全感？在最角落的地方，還黑漆漆的。」火慢慢燃燒到木材上面，散發出熱量也散發出光芒，「喔，不過現在有火啦！這邊不黑了。」

蛇蛇沒有吐信子，也沒有把頭轉開，很安靜的盯著他看。

Aziraphale對著牠微微笑，又把剛剛放在沙發上的棉被直接鋪在地上，絲毫不在意地上是不是很髒，「這些棉被都很暖和哦，你待在這邊的話就不會直接碰到冷冷的地板了，旁邊這邊鋪不到的地方。」Aziraphale看了看他書架上的書，拿了好幾本Gabriel喜歡的文學，一本一本的鋪在地上，「這樣就行了，給你個建議，不要試圖去看這幾本書，超不營養。」

「那——我就不打擾你了，冬眠愉快。」Aziraphale小步小步的往後退，滿意的看著為蛇蛇佈置的新環境。

****

Aziraphale沒辦法專心看書，最近他看書都在自己家裡看，只是他的書店來了一隻蛇蛇，他覺得很難把牠丟在這裡冬眠，自己在樓上享受。

在書店當然也是享受——不過他還是比較喜歡待在家。

距離幫蛇蛇佈置好窩已經過了一個小時，外面的雨沒有停過，Aziraphale終於放下手中根本沒在看的書，悄悄地往蛇蛇的方向移動。一隻大蛇跟你待在同一個空間換作是任何人都會嚇死，Aziraphale不曉得為什麼他現在一點也不害怕那隻蛇蛇，只覺得現在這隻蛇來到他的空間，那他應該要好好保護牠、照顧牠。

Aziraphale想起小時候他也時常這樣保護其他被欺負的同學，不領情的有很多，也有一些領情的，大一點後，換成他是被欺負的———

蛇蛇在他離牠兩公尺的時候把頭轉過來，Aziraphale尷尬的笑了笑，「我打擾到你了嗎？對不起——我通常都是在樓上，只是家裡出現一隻大蛇，我覺得如果浪費這個機會待在樓上就太可惜了。」

蛇蛇盯著他看了一會兒，又把頭朝向火爐。

「我能不能把椅子搬來你的旁邊？還有立燈，你正上方那盞我不會特別修——如果你還是覺得太亮或覺得我太吵，可以對我吐信子。」Aziraphale沒發覺講這些話的同時他的手緊張的縮在胸前。

蛇蛇沒動，連轉過身來也沒有。

明明像是熱臉貼冷屁股似的，蛇蛇的反應卻給Aziraphale極大的鼓勵，「那——我去搬椅子還有立燈。」他用一種興奮又期待的口吻說道。

他搬了不只椅子還有立燈，連小桌子也跟著搬過來，搬來之後順道給自己泡了一杯熱可可，又把幾條毯子放在椅背上以備不時之需。蛇蛇就在他的斜前方不到兩公尺的距離。

這裡成為Aziraphale最喜歡的地方。

2.

「蛇蛇，你真的有在冬眠嗎？」

Aziraphale跟蛇蛇已經相處一個星期多了，這一個星期他的書店也沒開門，對他而言，冬天沒開門很正常，那麼冷又那麼常下雨，客人進進出出的暖氣都會溜走，書沒賣掉也沒差，他的存款夠用，更何況他根本捨不得他的書被賣掉。

蛇蛇在這一個星期會持續很緩慢的動來動去，Aziraphale覺得這不像在冬眠的狀態，他還特地去看了幾本蛇類指南，裡面沒有蛇蛇的品種，所以蛇蛇應該算特種或變種，那也許不適用一般蛇類冬眠的習性。

「你需不需要吃東西？如果你不是真的在冬眠的話，那你應該需要吃東西吧？可是你要吃什麼？吃活老鼠嗎———」

蛇蛇沒理他。Aziraphale理解的點點頭，這一個星期他已經學會辨別牠的意思，事實上——是擅自解讀。蛇蛇如果真的生氣會把頭抬起來吐蛇信甚至發出嘶嘶聲，然而除了慵懶的捲起棉被盤在地上，蛇蛇吐信子更接近生理反應不是生氣。

「我也不想給你吃活老鼠，太可怕了，我給你吃水果？葡萄很好吃，你也可以吃蘋果。」Aziraphale對著蛇蛇講話講得特別愉快，他輕巧的轉過身去拿自己儲備的水果。

照理來說，冬天的蘋果顏色通常都不會很好看，Aziraphale手中的蘋果卻是鮮紅熟透的彷彿像剛從樹上摘下來。幾顆蘋果放到蛇蛇旁邊時，Aziraphale沒有離開蛇蛇，反而坐在蛇蛇旁邊問道，「蛇蛇，我可不可以摸你？我從你剛來的時候就想這樣問了，但那時候跟你不大熟，現在我們都已經相處一個禮拜——應該——」Aziraphale說到這裡，眼睛微微睜大。

蛇蛇開始動了，很緩慢的蠕動身軀到他的身邊，而後圍著他繞兩圈，最後竟把頭放在Aziraphale的大腿上，懶懶的吐著蛇信，像是對著Aziraphale說，"來吧，我允許你可以開始摸了。"

Aziraphale驚喜的止不住微笑，蛇蛇的頭有點重量，那不礙事，他咬住嘴唇忍住讓自己不要太開心，小心翼翼地從蛇蛇的頭部後面開始摸，鱗片比他想的嫩多了像是剛蛻皮完，溫度一樣涼涼的，但不會冰冷。

「你真的好美，蛇蛇。」Aziraphale不自覺的讚嘆。

蛇蛇轉過頭來用蛇信碰碰Aziraphale的手背，搞的Aziraphale癢癢的又欣喜不已，他傾身去拿剛剛幾顆給蛇蛇的蘋果放在手中，蛇蛇吐信子碰觸蘋果又碰了碰Aziraphale的手掌，才慢慢地張開嘴把蘋果吞下去，蘋果吞下去後Aziraphale的手停在蛇蛇的吻部，恍如蛇蛇在親吻Aziraphale的手掌心。

Aziraphale後知後覺觸電般的把手收回，「嘿，蛇蛇，你是不是在偷親我。」

蛇蛇把頭立起來發出嘶嘶聲，吐了信子。

「偷親就偷親，還死不承認，壞蛇蛇」Aziraphale想裝生氣，臉上卻一直帶著笑。

****

Aziraphale有家人也有朋友。他家人覺得他是個小怪胎、是全家最軟弱的，從沒要求過他要做什麼，因為給他什麼他就會弄丟什麼，擁有奇怪的正義感，到頭來卻只被挨揍；他的朋友——他其實不算有真正的朋友，Anathema是常客，偶爾會來跟他聊天，帶著他那科技破壞狂男朋友，所幸的是Aziraphale這邊沒有東西可以讓他破壞，所以他很喜歡跟Anathema一起過來，就這樣而已。

Aziraphale喜歡目前的生活，但很偶爾很偶爾他看見路上跟朋友一起說笑的行人，他會覺得寂寞。

他以前很努力用自己的方式去交朋友，總不知道哪個環境錯了，都沒人想繼續跟他搭話，久了就不得不習慣一個人。

再後來，他得讓自己享受一個人。

這樣大家才會覺得他好好的而不是很可憐。

Aziraphale曾經想過要養小狗小貓，只是小狗需要每天帶他去溜達，Aziraphale知道自己沒那麼勤勞，小貓？小貓太有個性了他怕張羅不來，到時候書店的書本要是被小貓心血來潮全部抓壞，他會傷心的不得了。

蛇蛇的到來是天上掉下來的禮物，他再怎麼想也絕對沒想過養一條蛇，儘管對隻一條蛇天天說話很像神經病，但蛇蛇無疑是條有靈性的蛇，明顯懂他講的任何東西。

現在，他放下手中自蛇蛇到來之後的第一通電話，滿臉糾結的看著蛇蛇，慢慢地朝蛇蛇走過去坐下來撫摸牠，撫摸蛇蛇對他來說列入例行公事了。

摸了一陣子，心中的煩躁感隨著蛇蛇涼涼的鱗片漸漸消失。

「我討厭聖誕節。」Aziraphale開口說道。

「我的家人沒人喜歡我，他們以為我是蠢蛋不知道，但怎麼可能不知道？」Aziraphale沮喪的說道。

「我不喜歡聖誕節還回去跟他們陪笑，聖誕節應該是個快樂的節日，每次見到他們我卻覺得好痛苦。」他想起他的哥哥姐姐每個都是一副菁英樣，看著他又像是掠過他，回去只覺得被羞辱。

「回去的話，就要把你一個丟在這裡，怎麼可能把你丟在這裡，這樣誰幫你燒爐火、誰給你餵水果？我寧願幫你燒爐火也不想回去——」Aziraphale望著爐火，手上撫摸蛇蛇的動作沒有停過。

「蛇蛇，有時候我希望你是人，就算天天對著你嘮叨你也會在旁邊聽，偶爾覺得我真的很吵的時候不耐煩的念我幾句——然後我們可以一起去吃飯、一起抱怨家人——」說著說著，他的話語慢下來，動作也跟著停下來，蛇蛇的身體在他手底下蠕動著。

過了許久，Aziraphale才回過神，「啊，對不起，蛇蛇，你現在這個狀態當然也很棒，我不是在抱怨你不是人、、我只是說——偶爾我希望——」Aziraphale呀然閉嘴，因為蛇蛇趁他不注意的時候用吻部碰了他的臉頰。

「喂——你這條變態蛇！」Aziraphale把手撫上被蛇蛇親到的地方笑著罵，抿起了嘴，「謝謝你，蛇蛇，我知道你在安慰我。」

他鼓起得來不易的勇氣打電話給自己的哥哥，眼睛一直盯著蛇蛇，蛇蛇也望著他，如同鼓勵他。

『Gabriel？嗯——我是Aziraphale，我想說我這次不回去了——原因？我交了一個朋友——他看向蛇蛇，這次聖誕節約好要和他一起過——不、不！你們不需要特別過來！這樣太麻煩你們了，邀請他一起過去？呃——嗯——或許明年吧，今年我想跟他一起過——什麼？他不是我的另一半，我們真的只是好朋友——好、好，我都很好，剛剛你不是問過了嗎？錢也還夠用，別擔心——謝謝——好，謝謝你們——愛你們。』

放下電話後Aziraphale長長吐了一口氣，笑起來對著蛇蛇說，「我辦到了，首次拒絕他們，為了感謝你，蛇蛇，聖誕節的時候我會開我這裡最棒的酒來慶祝，你如果可以喝的話，到時候一起喝！但不行貪杯哦，我可不想要我這邊出現一條醉蛇。」

蛇蛇的尾巴懶懶的左右晃動，彷彿迫不及待了。

3.

這是Aziraphale第一次這麼期待聖誕節的到來！！

Aziraphale在書店裡忙上忙下，還搬出幾百年沒用但不知道為什麼會在的聖誕樹，這幾天他陸陸續續開店了，純粹是想跟大家分享聖誕節的喜悅。

那開店了，蛇蛇怎麼辦？

蛇蛇早在Aziraphale決定開始佈置書店那天的時候，就被Aziraphale請了上去。

那天的情況是Aziraphale買了一堆聖誕氣息的裝飾，在書店到處擺弄、佈置，蛇蛇盤在老位置沒有面壁思過，從頭到尾都盯著Aziraphale樂滋滋的模樣，Aziraphale只要一往蛇蛇的方向看，都會發現蛇蛇在看他，於是——他把主意打到蛇蛇的地盤上。

「蛇蛇，請挪一下位置。」Aziraphale手上拿著幾顆圓球的吊飾。

蛇蛇見狀後立即把頭藏起來當作沒看到。

「你剛剛一直盯著我看，不是就是要我過來幫你裝飾嗎？」Aziraphale把球球掛在旁邊的書櫃上，蛇蛇還是完全沒動。

「你這邊太黑了，萬一客人不小心走過來會被嚇到，況且——你應該也沒辦法在客人面前露面吧？」Aziraphale走到蛇蛇身邊又蹲下來摸摸牠，蛇蛇這才把頭露出來。

Aziraphale歪著頭笑著看蛇蛇，故意輕咳幾聲，「那個——蛇蛇，我正式邀請你去我家。」

「別睡在書店了，你可以跟我一起上樓睡，想睡哪都可以，我的床也可以哦！我的床很大很舒服，加你的話也不礙事的。」蛇蛇在他的手下蠕動身子，圍著Aziraphale繞兩圈，最後把頭靠在Aziraphale的腿上，這是蛇蛇示好的模式。

當天晚上蛇蛇跟著Aziraphale一起上樓去到Aziraphale的家，Aziraphale的家裡如同Aziraphale一樣，使人溫暖的感覺，柔和的光線，溫暖的暖爐，就算是蛇蛇這種冷血動物，也由衷感到暖和。

蛇蛇很克制的沒有上床去睡，而是窩在床腳處的地板上。

雖說書店有陸陸續續營業，讓大家感受喜悅，Aziraphale一天也開不過一個小時而已，他不想因為自己分享喜悅，把蛇蛇一個留在房間，對他來說這樣是本末倒置。

Anathema帶著她男朋友一起來，「好久不見，Aziraphale，今年的書店很熱鬧啊！」

Aziraphale笑著點點頭，「嗯，我認識了一位特別的朋友，他讓我鼓起勇氣這麼做的。」

「那真是太好了，有時候我跟Newton常常擔心你自己一個人待在書店裡悶死，聽到你有朋友讓你這樣改變真是太棒了。」

「我也沒想過——」Aziraphale靦腆地笑笑。

「那今年平安夜要不要一起過？我跟Newton這次都沒有要回家，想留在這邊跟朋友一起過，你要不要和你朋友一塊過來？」

「什麼？呃——我這位朋友——嗯——他真的很特別，我怕你們嚇到，而且我也要徵求他的同意——所以——呃、、我再跟你們聯絡吧，書店要打烊了——抱歉。」

「能讓你這樣改變的朋友不會讓我們嚇到，沒關係，我們等你的好消息。」Anathema親切的笑笑，知道Aziraphale在趕人，很貼心的沒問他明明才剛開門而已，怎麼又要關了，她知道書店主人就是這麼常常不按牌理出牌。

「好——謝謝你們今天過來——聖誕節真是棒。」Aziraphale侷促的說道，接著轉身對著其他客人說，「不好意思，打烊了，小糖果可以拿走，書籍只能看不能帶走，明天我會再開，如果想來的話可以再來。」

「什麼？那你明天又打算開不到十分鐘嗎？這樣幹嘛開？」有個客人大咧咧的直接說道。

「不好意思，那冬天都不開了，你們等春天再來。」Aziraphale斯文又客氣的說道。實際上他聽到後氣呼呼的，可惜他的氣呼呼也只是這樣。

Anathema的反應比他更氣憤，「你們不常來的不了解這位店長！他每年冬天都沒在開門的，今年總算鼓起勇氣開了，就算他只開一分鐘你也應該稱讚他！！不想來就別來！在那邊叫什麼！」

旁邊其他客人見狀也跟著附和，「這位店長裡面的藏書超多！而且他很紳士學問又淵博！每年冬天都不開我覺得好可惜，今年知道他開我都不知道多開心！你自己不爽不要損害其他人的權益。」

「店長只是想分享聖誕節的喜悅！你都沒看他佈置的這麼漂亮這麼溫馨！要不是他不喜歡賣書，我早就把他的書全都包下來支持他了，小店就是需要這種支持！」一位看起來不像闊老的客人發出這種闊老言論。

Aziraphale窘迫的笑了笑，「謝謝你們——我沒想到我的用心有傳達給你們——我的存款真的夠，所以你們不用努力買書把我的書買完——」說完Aziraphale自己也覺得哪裡不對，只好繼續乾乾的笑笑，「抱歉，其實應該要開一個小時的，今天是因為個人因素所以才想提早關，請見諒。」

那位大咧咧的客人看到Aziraphale的回覆又看到其他人這樣的反應也只能摸摸鼻子沒再說什麼，裝作沒什麼大不了的說，「我只是在替其他人爭取權益，不過你們都站在店長那裡我也沒辦法。」就走掉了。

這算是Aziraphale這幾天開店以來發生的一個小小插曲，其他都很順利。

****

「我得跟你討論一下。」Aziraphale走樓梯，邊走邊不符合形象的大喊，聲到人未到，看他多著急。

蛇蛇在火爐前被烤的暖呼呼的，聽到Aziraphale的聲音沒什麼反應，直到Aziraphale踏上房門的前面才懶洋洋的轉身盯著他，示意Aziraphale牠有在聽可以開始說了。

Aziraphale一看到蛇蛇便開始說道，「我被受邀了，你也是、嗯，我們兩個都受到邀請去Anathema家過聖誕節——我跟他說你是我朋友，只是我沒跟他說你是這種型態的，你要出去應該也不方便——我在想——」Aziraphale的手不自覺的縮在胸前，「還是把他們邀請來書店——那天書店只開放收到邀請函的人，你覺得呢？」

蛇蛇把頭轉開。牠不大想答應，可是看見Aziraphale滿臉寫著期待的表情就知道他多麼期待，但又擔心牠反對，牠怎麼能不答應？才捨不得看到Aziraphale不高興。

只好默默地把身體盤起來不作聲響，Aziraphale每次都把牠這個反應當作默認，那就當默認吧。

果真，Aziraphale笑了起來，「蛇蛇你最好了！我去跟Anathema說！」

掛掉電話後，Aziraphale看著蛇蛇露出為難的表情，「蛇蛇——Anathema說，她還有邀請其他人去她家，如果現在改來書店的話，那她邀請的那些人也都會一起來到書店——全部加她和Newton不超過十人，原本我聽到這裡的時候想跟她說算了，因為這樣太勉強你了，更何況我也不知道她朋友是怎麼樣的，只是她聽出我的猶疑問我到底在考慮什麼，我跟她說——你真的很特別，如果來的話見到你，能不能保密？要全部人都得保密的狀態，不然你會有危險。」

「Anathema問我你是不是通緝犯，為什麼那麼擔心，我跟她說不是，但如果讓外面的人知道，你就會有危險。她就說知道了，會轉告她其他朋友，又補充說我這樣形容不想來的人都會想來了。」

「所以嗯——平安夜那天——你會見到三個以上十個以內的人——你不用緊張，因為我比你更緊張——」Aziraphale邊說邊走動，「萬一他們有人說出去怎麼辦？如果他們傷害你了怎麼辦？我們是不是要搬走了？我就不該答應的——我的想法太草率，我看——我還是打電話過去取消好了。」

說著說著，Aziraphale又拿起電話筒要撥號。一直沒搭理他的蛇蛇，這時候又轉了過來蠕動到他身旁窩著，Aziraphale才突然冷靜下來看著牠。

「你是想跟我說一切都好，別擔心嗎？」

「....... 」

「蛇蛇，你真的很神奇。」

4.

今年的平安夜難得下雪了，前陣子都是雨不停的落下，到了平安夜前幾天沒下，沒想到平安夜當天竟然下雪。

蛇蛇看起來更懶了，動的頻繁跟前幾天比起來更少，Aziraphale在牠脖子上圍了一條紅色的小圍巾剛好襯牠腹部的紅色，是Aziraphale親自織的，蛇蛇全程待在旁邊看，Aziraphale在織的時候一直和牠聊天，說他很久沒織了也不知道織的好不好，又說這是牠的聖誕禮物但都已經破梗了怎麼辦，這樣沒驚喜了。

蛇蛇也只是看，連湊上去安慰Aziraphale一下的意思也沒有，直到Aziraphale做完準備要叫蛇蛇過來，蛇蛇卻先行主動到Aziraphale旁邊讓Aziraphale幫牠圍起來。

Aziraphale笑的好開心，「你這隻彆扭的蛇，先提早祝你聖誕節快樂。」

時間回到現在，平安夜，帶著紅色圍巾的蛇回到自己在書店的老位置，那個有些陰暗的角落；Aziraphale則帶著聖誕老人帽和蛇蛇同顏色但不同款圍巾站在門口迎接Anathema與她的朋友們。

Anathema的朋友是幾位小鬼頭，Adam和他的小夥伴們，Aziraphale見到那些小朋友時，非常慶幸自己有準備足夠的甜點。

Adam四處張望了一會兒，看看書店的模樣，又看看身邊的人，走到Aziraphale旁邊問道，「Aziraphale先生您好，我是Adam，他們是我的朋友——很高興有機會來到你的書店過平安夜，Anathema跟我們說，你有一個神秘的朋友需要我們保密，但我現在似乎沒有看到您的那位朋友？」

Aziraphale眨眨眼不自覺的舔唇，他知道遲早要面對把蛇蛇介紹給他們的這個步驟，沒想到眼前的小朋友投了一記直球，讓他不得不把介紹提前，「哈囉，Adam，平安夜快樂——你們都是。」

Aziraphale把眼神看向大家，全部人自動安靜的站好，聆聽書店主人的開場白。

「我知道你們來有一部分是想見見我的朋友——在見他之前，我想先說——我希望你們不要覺得我太奇怪，或是覺得我有精神病什麼的，我很好，一點也沒事——只是——我的朋友有點不同。」

他說到這裡停頓了幾秒。

「首先，他其實是牠，意思是——」Aziraphale撫著自己的額頭，有些不知所挫的不知該如何講下去。

一個窸窸窣窣地聲音從Aziraphale背後傳來，Anathema發出了一個驚嘆聲，其他小鬼頭們也瞪大眼睛彷彿看到什麼驚奇巨獸，Newton的嘴巴閉不起來，只有Adam出現若有所思的表情。

Aziraphale馬上轉過身，叫道，「蛇蛇——」又看向這幾位他首次邀請過來的客人們，「別驚慌，牠不會咬人——性格溫和，我不確定有沒有毒，呃—這句話是多餘的抱歉，只是——對，蛇蛇——是牠，牠是我朋友。」

小鬼頭一號Brian站了出來，「這太酷了！和一隻蛇當朋友！你們平常怎麼溝通交流的？能摸牠嗎？平常餵牠吃什麼？蛇不是需要冬眠嗎？牠怎麼看起來沒冬眠？」

「蛇蛇——牠蠻不一樣的，我有去書裡找過，沒看到牠的品種，最近天氣冷，牠行動力下降許多——摸牠的話，我想還是先不要，我不確定牠之前怎樣，但今天是牠待在我這邊第一次見到那麼多人，我怕牠防衛本能比較高，吃的東西我都餵牠吃水果，交流的話——嗯——蛇蛇真的不高興就會對我吐信子、發出嘶嘶聲，可是除了一開始的時候，牠後來都沒有這樣對我過。」他一個一個回答問題，然後走到蛇蛇旁邊，用手摸著牠的頭，順著往下摸到背部。

Anathema在旁邊看的讚嘆，「Aziraphale，我真的看不出來你會養蛇——」

Aziraphale急忙澄清，「不、不——我沒有養蛇蛇，牠是剛好過來我這邊而已，我沒那麼厲害。」

Anathema看他那麼急急忙忙的反應笑起來，想到他先前說的，「把蛇蛇當朋友又沒關係，為什麼會怕我們覺得你是神經病，現在很多人都直接把小狗小貓當家人，難道我們也要說他們是神經病嗎？你的朋友只是比較酷，對吧！」

Newton終於闔起他那張了許久的嘴巴，回過神來的說，「對！超酷！我從來沒看過那麼大的一條蛇。」

Anathema翻了白眼，「你不要亂搶話，我在和Aziraphale說話，蛇蛇不是你的朋友，你小心被蛇蛇咬。」

Newton頓時閉上嘴巴，看了一眼蛇蛇，蛇蛇緩慢地對他吐著信子，嘴角彷彿在嘲笑他。

Aziraphale笑的溫暖，對著Anathema說，「謝謝你們，謝謝你們接受我，也接受蛇蛇。」

Anathema搖搖頭，「客套的話說的夠多了，我們趕快開始平安夜的大餐吧！餓死了。」

Aziraphale的臉亮了起來，「好！我準備很多好吃的，你們一定會喜歡。」

*****

大餐每個人都吃得很滿意，吃飯能夠增進感情這句話一點也沒錯，一頓飯吃下來，大家彼此都更熟悉了。

飯後收拾由Anathema和Newton收拾，不過Aziraphale怎麼可能讓他們兩個收拾，自己當然也上前收拾，其他幾個小鬼頭聚在一起隨便亂玩也都能玩出花樣。

趁著Aziraphale沒注意，Adam在這個時候跑去找一旁的蛇蛇，蛇蛇完全沒想搭理他。

只是Adam開口第一句話之後，蛇蛇就不得不轉頭過去看他了。

Adam說，「你是Uncle Crowley吧？我是你的遠親Adam——呃——你沒看過我很正常，因為就連我也是最近才知道我有這樣的遠親的。」他看了看自己在一旁的小夥伴，又看了看蛇蛇。

「你可能認識我爸——我的親生老爸，Satan，他跟我說我們家族有些特別的血統，能有一些特別的能力或變成奇奇怪怪的東西。」

聽到奇奇怪怪的東西蛇蛇立馬吐了信子。

「我不是說你，你大概算最正常的了，我是說，還有變成蒼蠅？或是蟾蜍的——？真的很難想像那是什麼畫面，我聽說那好像都是你的家人？」Adam說的滿臉懷疑。

「我親生老爸跟我提過你，很稱讚，說你是我們家族裡能力算數一數二好的，只是對自己的血統很嗤之以鼻。」Adam說到這裡聳聳肩，「我覺得這個血統挺酷的，沒什麼好嗤之以鼻，當然偶爾可能會有一點小困擾，不過如果你沒這個血統你會遇到Aziraphale嗎？」

蛇蛇把目光移開不想理他，可惜Adam就像Aziraphale一樣自動解讀蛇蛇的意思。

「拜託，你都用這種型態待在他家那麼久，不就是因為喜歡他，所以希望他能接受這個型態的你嗎，明天就是聖誕節，為什麼你不直接變成人形和他一起過？這樣你們不就可以一起聊天一起吃飯了？」

蛇蛇把頭轉回Adam面前盯著Adam開始嘶嘶叫，如同溝通一般，事實上他的確在和Adam說話，蛇蛇說，「如果我們真的有血緣關係，那我現在講話你應該聽的懂，我只想說，你別多嘴，我自有計畫。」

Adam白了一個眼，「好好好———絕對不多嘴，但你之後要請我吃大餐還有冰淇淋。」

「以後的事以後再說。」蛇蛇不耐煩地嘶了幾聲。

「嘿！蛇蛇，你在兇Adam嗎？」 Aziraphale的聲音突然從旁邊傳來，慢慢地走過來。

蛇蛇和Adam一起看向Aziraphale，蛇蛇沒做反應，Adam對Aziraphale搖搖頭，「沒有，我在和蛇蛇說話。」他很誠實的說。

「像哈利波特那樣對蛇說話？可是我沒聽到你嘶嘶叫啊？」Aziraphale很正經的問道。

「蛇蛇聽的懂人話，我為什麼要對他嘶嘶叫？我只是聽的懂他說什麼。」

Aziraphale聽到後浮現很感興趣的表情，「哦？那蛇蛇在說什麼？」

Adam看了蛇蛇，又看了Aziraphale回答，「蛇蛇在說，他很喜歡你。」

「你這個渾蛋小子！誰準你說出來！」蛇蛇激動的發出嘶嘶聲，吐信子。

Aziraphale在旁邊看到蛇蛇的動作笑了出來，「被人說中又再惱羞成怒，幹嘛害羞，我也很喜歡你呀。」Aziraphale上前撫上蛇蛇的頭，順著鱗片摸，「最喜歡你。」他柔聲的說。

蛇蛇在Aziraphale的撫摸之下差點整個蛇身都軟下來，要不是Adam他們在旁邊，牠可能會直接癱軟在地上——不、不會，牠覺得被摸到癱軟在地上只有蠢狗才會做出來的事，牠是蛇，不是狗，不能做出那麼不端莊的動作———但Aziraphale每次都摸得很舒服讓牠很怕哪天被攻陷。

說自己絕對不會多嘴的Adam望著他們兩個的互動，又開口，「Aziraphale先生。」

「什麼事？」

「如果蛇蛇是人的話，你也會喜歡他嗎？」

「嗯——我之前曾經對蛇蛇說過類似的話——我覺得蛇蛇就是蛇蛇，這個狀態很好，我不會說希望蛇蛇是人這種事，因為這對蛇蛇來說太不公平了。」

「原來如此。」Adam理解的點點頭，又看了眼蛇蛇。蛇蛇的反應說不清是高興還是難過。「如果只是假設呢？」

Aziraphale盯著蛇蛇思考，過一陣子才說道，「其實我真的不知道，但我猜應該喜歡的成份會大於討厭吧——」

「要來玩交換禮物囉！也有蛇蛇的禮物！！」Anathema從書店的另一頭大喊打斷他們的對話。

「知道了！」Adam大聲的回覆，又對Aziraphale說，「那我先過去囉！」

Aziraphale點點頭，接著蹲下來跟蛇蛇說話，「你如果不喜歡可以不用過去，你的老位置火爐我又添木頭了，或是你想要先上樓也可以。」

蛇蛇往老位置慢慢過去。

5.

聖誕節一早，Aziraphale睡的比平常晚，前一夜的平安夜活動玩的太開心了，最後的交換禮物Aziraphale收到一支翅膀造型的鋼筆，精美又漂亮，Aziraphale一看到馬上就喜歡上了，是Anathema準備的，被Aziraphale抽走；蛇蛇的禮物是Aziraphale替牠抽的，抽到的是Adam準備的墨鏡。

把禮物從Adam手上拿走的時候，Adam對Aziraphale說，「不用覺得浪費，我覺得蛇蛇會喜歡，以後也許用的到。」

Aziraphale笑著點頭，「當然蛇蛇會喜歡了，連我都覺得很棒。」

而Aziraphale幫他自己和蛇蛇準備的禮物是書，畢竟——他這裡可是書店呢！他挑了兩本捨得送人、大眾評價又不錯的書，抽到的人反應也都很捧場。

總之，他們從平安夜玩到過了十二點的聖誕節，幸好小朋友們全部都是要住Newton和Anathema的家，用走的就走的到的地方，Aziraphale本來說要送他們回家，被Anathema拒絕了，「天氣那麼冷，你的蛇蛇自己一個待在書店也不好，快去陪牠。」

Aziraphale用充滿感激的笑容對Anathema說，「謝謝，還有聖誕節快樂。」

「你也聖誕節快樂！希望以後有更多的機會和你還有蛇蛇一起玩。」

Aziraphale只是笑，沒回答。

關好門之後，他走到老位置找蛇蛇，「我們上樓吧。」他走的很慢，每走幾步好像都在思考些什麼，又看了看蛇蛇，嘴角上揚，「聖誕節快樂，蛇蛇——我好像沒有正式的和你說過，很高興認識你。」他彎下腰來碰了碰蛇蛇的吻部彷彿打招呼。

「我過了一個很不一樣的聖誕節，謝謝。」

Aziraphale的內心裡從來沒有像今天那麼滿足，他在意的人事物都在身邊，而他也有收到回饋。

他又繼續說，「我還記得要和你喝酒，不過現在太晚了，我也好想睡覺——本來就是決定聖誕夜喝的嘛，不急著今晚，今晚已經做太多事了。」

他們一起回到樓上，走進房間，Aziraphale看蛇蛇盤在他床邊的地毯上預備好睡覺，又走過去煩牠，「這個本來應該要明天早上再給你的，可是現在已經過了十二點，都聖誕節了，你和我也知道沒有所謂的聖誕老公公——」Aziraphale走到窗台，蛇蛇這才注意到那邊有幾盆盆栽，Aziraphale拿了其中一盆最翠綠的。

「你是蛇蛇，就算是變種蛇應該還是喜歡大自然吧？你的聖誕禮物我真的想了很久都不知道要送什麼——這幾盆不是原本種在這裡的，是前幾天我去買的——嘿嘿——當然是趁你不注意的時候。」Aziraphale有些調皮的說道，用手撥撥葉片，「要避開你的視線太難了——所以——這個送你！其他幾盆先由我來種，我們來比誰種的盆栽比較漂亮。」

「聖誕節快樂，蛇蛇。」Aziraphale又說了一次。

Aziraphale睜開眼，什麼事都還沒開始做，臉上先浮現微笑，想起昨天令他心靈飽滿的夜晚。

他翻身讓自己整個身子傾向床沿一副快掉到床下的樣子，實際上只是在看蛇蛇起床了沒。每晚蛇蛇睡前的時候，Aziraphale都會幫牠再蓋上一條毯子或被子，隔天一早Aziraphale都會看到被子被蛇蛇捲成一團，他每次看到都覺得那個畫面很可愛。蛇蛇還在睡覺——雖然眼睛是張開的，可是Aziraphale也不知道為什麼他就是知道蛇蛇還在睡覺，蛇蛇今天一樣把被子捲起來，不一樣的是昨天晚上送牠的那盆盆栽也被捲起來了，蛇蛇彷彿對它愛不釋手。

「蛇蛇———嘶——嘶——」Aziraphale用氣音又模仿蛇蛇的聲音亂嘶，嘶完之後自己又笑得很開心，蛇蛇的眼睛動了動朝向Aziraphale那邊看，身子跟著滑動到Aziraphale的床邊，把身體立了一部分起來讓自己的視線可以和躺在床上的Aziraphale一樣高，「嘶——嘶——嘶——」蛇蛇發出正確地嘶嘶聲。

Aziraphale伸出手撫摸蛇蛇的頭部，蛇蛇在他開始摸之後，把蛇身的一部分靠在Aziraphale身上，Aziraphale也挪挪位置讓蛇蛇的姿勢更舒服。

這個讓蛇蛇"更舒服"的姿勢呢，要是被Adam看到會翻了一個白眼說，『這是情人才會做的動作吧！如果Uncle Crowley換成人的型態，大人真無恥。』

Aziraphale讓蛇蛇從腰那裡靠趴向他的胸口，也就是蛇蛇的頭趴在Aziraphale的胸前，Aziraphale將雙手環起來就能夠擁抱蛇蛇，蛇蛇也能夠直接面對面的盯著Aziraphale，只要向前湊上去就能親到Aziraphale，但蛇蛇沒有，牠很單純的靠在Aziraphale的胸口任由他不停的撫摸自己。

慘了，牠覺得牠要融化了，Aziraphale的手——還有身上的熱量，都讓牠發出舒服的嘶嘶聲——

要是牠有眼睛，現在一定是閉起來享受。

Aziraphale摸到一半拍拍蛇蛇，用兩隻手把蛇蛇托起來，讓蛇蛇有點高度的看向他，他笑的有些靦腆，「我們這樣的動作讓人看到的話，似乎太親密了一點，不過今天是聖誕節嘛——聖誕節可以有福利——你今天晚上別睡地上了，可以直接睡我的床——」語畢，Aziraphale做了跟福利完全不同的事，把蛇蛇捧過來，自己也向前傾親吻蛇蛇的額頭。

原來還有這種福利。

Aziraphale親完蛇蛇，準備和蛇蛇說點什麼，蛇蛇先行從床上摔下去。原本牠有一部分的蛇身在地板支撐著牠的動作，被Aziraphale親完後，牠是徹底癱軟了，沒了立足點，從床上摔下來好像也情有可原。

Aziraphale嚇到馬上從床上下來，「蛇蛇！你有沒有怎樣？」

蛇蛇用超緩慢地動作搖了搖，Aziraphale用手碰了蛇身，軟軟的，他又把尾巴那邊抬起來、放下，蛇蛇是完全放鬆沒力的狀態。

Aziraphale看了一會兒才終於明白是怎麼回事，他搖搖頭笑起來，輕打蛇蛇的頭，「說你是變態蛇還真不為過啊，但你這樣以後怎麼談戀愛？被其他蛇親一親的話都沒辦法做事了。」

蛇蛇的腦袋裡像吸了毒品那樣的飄飄然。

Aziraphale看蛇蛇一時半刻還不會回神的樣子才又突然想到，「對了，蛇蛇，我好像都不知道你的性別？你那麼漂亮，又那麼喜歡我，應該是母蛇吧？那你如果以後生小孩的話，要帶你的孩子們來看我哦。」

蛇蛇聽到應該要激烈的嘶嘶叫反駁，可惜牠現在力氣還沒有回籠，只能任由Aziraphale自己臆想。

*****

Aziraphale下午拿了一本書念給蛇蛇聽。這不是聖誕節才有的福利，是蛇蛇來了之後Aziraphale養成的習慣，每到下午就會拿一本書念給蛇蛇聽，一本書念完了才會念下一本。有時念的是Aziraphale自己喜歡的書，有時念的是他還沒看過的書，不論是念哪種書，在念的同時Aziraphale也都會分享自己的看法給蛇蛇聽。

這天，他念的是前幾天還沒念完的書，是Roald Dahl的Charlie and the Chocolate Factory。他泡了一杯可可給自己喝，也分給蛇蛇喝，每次他都會這麼做，不過從來沒看過蛇蛇喝。

「嗯——我看看念到哪裡了，哦，要進入我最喜歡的段落了。」

「"這個房間是很重要的房間！"旺卡先生大聲的介紹說，他從口袋裡掏出一大串鑰匙，用其中一把鑰匙塞進門上的鑰匙孔裡。」

Aziraphale念幾句就停了下來，可以想像為什麼他書可以念的那麼慢，因為他總是念沒幾句就想到有什麼事情可以跟蛇蛇分享。

「我是不是沒有跟你說過我為什麼會喜歡這本書？不是因為裡面充滿希望又充滿冒險，而是——」Aziraphale不好意思笑了起來，「它是巧克力工廠，雖然不是一般的巧克力工廠，只是對我而言就是巧克力工廠嘛，你應該也注意到了，我很喜歡喝可可——不只是可可又甜又溫暖，重點是，我小時候有個朋友叫Coco，我只要喝可可就會想到他。」Aziraphale把書放下，望著旁邊的牆壁彷彿陷入回憶在想著他。

「他不叫Coco，我已經忘記他叫什麼名字了，他那時候糾正過我幾次，但我都還是Coco Coco的叫他，他的頭髮是薑紅色的，跟你腹部的顏色一樣，我那時候看到你的腹部就想到他，他是我的小跟班，啊，不能叫他小跟班，要說他是我好朋友，是我第一個好朋友。」Aziraphale接著露出苦笑，「只是那時候我們都太小了，沒什麼能力，父母要我們怎樣我們就只能怎樣，一個學期後因為搬家他轉校了，我跟他從此失聯。」Aziraphale說完後有點惆悵。

「現在網路很發達，大家都會利用網路來查資料找人，但你應該也發現，我很不擅長用現代科技——而且我甚至連他搬到哪去叫什麼名字都不知道——」Aziraphale的手不自覺的在書角撥弄。

蛇蛇不知何時又移動牠的身軀把自己的頭靠在Aziraphale的腿上，Aziraphale眉毛抬高了一點，他受過蛇蛇不只一次的安慰了，每次的安慰對他來說還是很受用，輕輕把手放在蛇蛇的頭上撫摸，他的心情就能更穩定。

「我繼續念吧，念完之後我準備晚餐，然後我們就能開始喝酒。」

****

「蛇蛇蛇蛇——你多久沒喝酒了？我已經——嗝——好飽——我已經——好幾年沒喝了——」

Aziraphale喜愛吃東西，他就算自己一人也絕對不會讓自己餓到，剛剛晚餐他又弄了聖誕大餐，絲毫不管蛇蛇根本不是戰力，東西只能他吃——

蛇蛇看著他吃吃吃，吃到一半把酒拿出來，拿了兩瓶酒，「蛇蛇——你要先吃點水果——空腹喝酒不好——」他拿了幾顆葡萄餵蛇蛇，又幫蛇蛇倒酒在杯子裡，「我怕你盯著我吃飯太無聊了，所以先把酒拿出來給你喝，記得要配水果。」他補充。

等到喝酒配飯吃飽後，Aziraphale出現了上面開始胡言亂語的現象——「我之前聖誕節會跟Gabriel他們喝——Gabriel是我哥啦！大哥，喝到後來他們彷彿都不會醉一樣，只有我一個人醉，再後來他們覺得我那麼容易醉，就不跟我喝了——我有時候也想說可以自己一個人開酒來喝，但我怕越喝越傷心———」

講到這裡，Aziraphale再次舉起酒杯，「蛇蛇來，乾杯。」

蛇蛇看到Aziraphale這個模樣都變傻愣愣的，Aziraphale看到蛇蛇沒有動靜，插起腰來，「不能只有我喝，你也要喝。」蛇蛇馬上低下頭來吐信子在自己的杯子裡酌飲。

「嗯，好乖。」

「你還記得我下午說的那個Coco嗎？那時候我很喜歡跟他玩躲貓貓，其實比較像是我一個人的躲貓貓，我有時候都會趁他不注意的時候躲起來，不論在哪裡他都能找到我——我都搞不清楚他怎麼找到的，後來我就稱他為我的小跟班，他每次都會一副很生氣的跟我說不要這樣叫他，可是他也從來沒真的跟我生氣過，和你一樣，你跟Coco一樣都沒有和我生氣過——都沒有和我生氣過——」

Aziraphale發現自己好像開始重覆幾句話，皺了一下眉，他又看向蛇蛇，「蛇蛇你要喝，這樣我才知道你有在聽我講話！」

蛇蛇無奈地繼續低下頭吐信子小酌。牠這是被灌酒，才不是互相喝酒——怎麼跟牠想的一點也不一樣。

「我這邊有好幾瓶，你不用擔心這瓶被你喝光，我從好幾年前就開始保持收藏好酒的習慣了。」Aziraphale很貼心的幫蛇蛇倒酒，嘴上笑得很正常，手上的酒卻搖搖晃晃的倒不進杯子裡，灑了好多在杯子外。

他瞇起眼，一手用力抓住杯子，一手努力控制酒瓶，還是把酒倒進去了，倒完以後他也沒回桌上，直接坐在地毯上蛇蛇的旁邊一起喝。

「好了，我說到哪？哦！躲貓貓，對啊，我不管躲在哪裡，Coco都能找到我——後來我發現不是只有Coco能夠找到我，而是只有他用心在找我———我後來交朋友——有時候也會故意躲起來，想說和他們玩躲貓貓，但他們從來沒有人找過，好像我不見了就不見了——」

「我有時候很想Coco，我總想著，現在我待在這兒，他某一天跑來跟我說，找到你啦！」Aziraphale握著酒杯，「可是他應該也忘記我了，我那麼幼稚，就算現在見面，他也不會想回想小時候的事吧——」說完，把酒杯裡的酒整杯乾掉。

蛇蛇見狀也跟著小酌自己杯子裡的酒，免得Aziraphale不高興。

「蛇蛇——有一天你也會離開——我知道有一天你也會離開——」Aziraphale露出傷心欲絕的表情。喝酒後的Aziraphale連自己的表情都沒辦法好好控制，想到什麼就說什麼，喜怒哀樂也藏不住直接表露出來，「到時候我一定會很想你的——就像我想Coco那樣——你是Coco之後，第二個願意這樣陪在我身邊的——我天天嘮叨你都沒想過要離開———但你有一天還是會離開——蛇蛇——你要想我，不可以忘記我——不可以忘記我——」Aziraphale終於不勝酒力趴在地毯上睡著。

蛇蛇挪動牠的身軀，把沙發上的毯子銜過來幫Aziraphale蓋上，自己慢慢的把剩下的酒喝完，這可是Aziraphale的好酒，要把握機會好好喝。

牠邊喝邊想，怎麼可能忘記你。

你還是像小時候一樣可愛，心腸還是那麼好。

我知道時間拖的有點久，但我還是找到你啦。

蛇蛇喝完，窩到Aziraphale的身邊一起睡著。

****

蛇蛇是被冷醒的。

？？？

冷醒？

他把手伸起來，發現確實真的是手。

該死——竟然醉到恢復原形，蛇形狀態的他酒量竟然那麼差，才喝一瓶多就沒辦法控制自己。

Crowley看著自己的身體有點無言，又瞄了一眼Aziraphale，Aziraphale維持和剛剛一樣的姿勢沒變，Crowley小心翼翼的起身，去拿Aziraphale掛在牆壁上的大衣穿起來，又走回Aziraphale身邊蹲下來，Aziraphale睡得很熟、睡得那麼沒有防備心，Crowley盯著他看，好比他還是蛇蛇的狀態，一直盯著Aziraphale看。

真是的——就算地板上鋪著一層地毯，這樣也會著涼——雖然他有幫忙蓋一條毛毯——

......

照理來說Crowley發現自己變回原形後，應該要馬上變回蛇蛇的形態，畢竟他還沒做好跟Aziraphale攤牌的準備——只是現在Crowley的腦袋裡只想著，該死——就不該變回原形，他現在好想親Aziraphale——好想碰碰Aziraphale。

他大概是看太久了，越看心裡越癢，在Crowley眼裡Aziraphale彷彿發光似的。

Crowley終究還是輕手輕腳的上前，小聲嘟囔，「當作你的賠罪禮吧，我昨天忍受你帶朋友過來慶生，你都還沒給我禮物——只給聖誕禮物，兩個要分開，懂嗎？」

他輕輕地把Aziraphale從地板上抱起來，Aziraphale有點不安分，像是沒被人這樣抱過，Crowley拍拍他的背，「噓噓——繼續睡，我只是帶你回床上而已。」

Aziraphale在夢裡喃喃囈語，「蛇蛇——」

「嗯，是我。」

Aziraphale露出一個微笑，很安心，整個人也更放鬆了。

把Aziraphale放到床上塞進被褥裡之後，Crowley坐在床邊凝視著Aziraphale，手輕撫Aziraphale奶油白的頭髮，軟軟的，像他的人一樣。Crowley把頭看一下天花板，「唉——這裡沒有榭寄生，你逃過一劫了，這是早上的回禮。」他把唇印在Aziraphale的額頭上，「下次有機會我要親這裡。」他用拇指貼著Aziraphale的嘴唇撫摸依依不捨。

「最後給你一個小建議，不要輕易的邀請蛇上你的床，尤其是你知道那隻蛇是變態蛇的時候。」

Crowley把大衣脫掉收到一旁，鑽入床的另一頭，化成蛇的形態，窩在Aziraphale的旁邊，感受Aziraphale身上源源不絕的熱能。

6.

美好的日子總是過得特別快。

那天早上醒來Aziraphale雖然有點不明白自己怎麼會在床上，但也沒有多想。

就這樣，他和蛇蛇還一起過了跨年、一起渡過了寒冷的一月、有著情人節的二月——

他們的相處一樣很日常，每天看看書，吃點東西，聊聊天，很偶爾的時候Anathema會直接去書店找他們，就算書店沒有開也一樣。

再來——春天來了，樹上的雪啪啪的紛紛掉落在地面上漸融，幾株小小的嫩芽冒了出來，Aziraphale站在窗邊望著外面，「蛇蛇，春天到了，你要走了對不對？」

Aziraphale實在不想說出這句話，他怕蛇蛇覺得他在趕牠，可是他更害怕蛇蛇沒有跟他道別，直接溜走。

沒有聖誕夜那天晚上的失控，Aziraphale對著牠微笑，「你很特別，不可以被其他人抓走哦，往後每個冬天你想要來冬眠的話，這裡都歡迎你，要記得你是我的好朋友，就算不是來冬眠也可以，這裡永遠歡迎你——我真的過了一個非常難忘的冬天——」他又走到蛇蛇旁邊蹲下來摸牠，蛇蛇把頭蹭蹭Aziraphale的脖子，「你這樣以後我傷心的時候誰來安慰我——壞蛇蛇，讓我那麼捨不得——今天晚上罰你去老位置睡覺！」

聖誕節過後，那個福利一直延續著，蛇蛇每天都和Aziraphale一起睡在床上，直到今天Aziraphale親口把蛇蛇趕回書店的老位置。

Aziraphale讓自己的臉上一直保持微笑，一整天他們做了和平常一樣的事情，除了晚上最後回房間的時候，蛇蛇不再是跟著Aziraphale一起進去，而是獨自留在樓下的書店裡。

隔天一早，Aziraphale轉頭看見蛇蛇不在他隔壁，才想起昨天晚上他已經將蛇蛇留在樓下了。

他在自己的家磨磨蹭蹭地渡過一個早上，吃點東西又看書，他窗台的盆栽在一月中的時候就冷死了，蛇蛇的則是一直活的好好的，昨天晚上他把蛇蛇的盆栽和牠擺在一起，也不曉得蛇蛇會不會帶走——

就算他再怎麼不想面對還是得下去樓下，春天了，書店也恢復營業，不能像冬天那樣想開才開，Aziraphale沉重的一步一步走下樓，看到老位置蛇蛇真的不在，連盆栽也不見了，還是難受的紅了眼眶，「壞蛇蛇——真的都沒打算多留幾天。」

****

Aziraphale消沉了好幾天，Anathema知道這件事後來安慰Aziraphale也沒用，越安慰Aziraphale只有更難過，誰都比不上蛇蛇那樣的安慰——

就在這個時候Aziraphale又發現一件悲慘的事，那就是他的可可粉沒了，隨即他又想到，上次也是因為可可粉沒了，他才能遇到蛇蛇的，轉念一想，或許——沒了可可粉不會是悲慘的事。

錯，就是件悲慘的事，他到結帳的時候才發現忘記帶錢包了。

因為蛇蛇的關係他做事變得有點漫不經心，連出門都忘記帶錢包，他摸摸自己的口袋，幸好鑰匙還在——不然如果連鑰匙都不在，他不知道該怎麼辦了。

「先生，兩罐可可粉總共是£39.9。」

「抱歉，我忘記帶錢包了，我的錢包放在店裡，我先讓給後面的結——」

「我幫他結吧。」一個說話帶著口音的人突然出聲，他就排在Aziraphale後面，不過Aziraphale剛剛一點也沒注意到他，「£39.9？這裡是£40不用找了。」那個人自動幫Aziraphale拿起他的兩罐可可粉，櫃台人員問，「你這邊的冰淇淋還結嗎？」

「不結了，我要去討錢。」他開玩笑的說道，舉起兩罐可可粉示意。

Aziraphale眼睛睜大的一直望著他，那個人有著跟蛇蛇還有Coco一樣的薑紅色頭髮，還帶了一副墨鏡——那副墨鏡怎麼看起來有點眼熟？「呃、謝謝你——」

「小事不謝。」他酷酷的說道，「我叫Crowley，你的書店在——？」

「喔喔，在這裡——很近——走路就可以到了。」為什麼Crowley這個名字聽起來感覺好像也有點熟悉？

Crowley讓Aziraphale走在前面帶路，手上依然拿著那兩罐可可粉。

Aziraphale打開門鎖前都沒注意到他讓幫他結帳的人拿了兩罐可可粉走了一趟路，「不好意思——Crowley，我竟然讓你拿了這麼重的可可粉走這段路——」Crowley隨意的搖頭回應。

「我叫Aziraphale，這裡是我的書店，你隨意坐，可可粉放桌上就好了，我去拿錢。」

Aziraphale跑到櫃台拿錢的時候，餘光一直偷偷注意Crowley，Crowley的隨意坐真的很隨意，把這邊當自己家一樣，整個人攤在椅子上像沒骨頭一般，墨鏡下的眼睛不知道在看哪裡。

他突然想起他小時候的朋友Coco好像也帶著不符合年紀的墨鏡？

「這裡是£40不用找了。」Aziraphale把錢拿給Crowley，模仿Crowley說話的口氣，想讓氣氛活絡一點。Crowley往他的方向看，也不確定Crowley到底有沒有在看他，他發現自己這樣似乎有些尷尬。

把錢給完了就要人家走，這樣好像也是挺沒有禮貌的，他是不是應該表達一點謝意才對？就在他還在糾結到底該怎麼辦的時候，Crowley像看出他的糾結，慢條斯理的開口，「我最近才剛搬過來，如果你想答謝我的話，就帶我去吃好吃的吧。」

Aziraphale打起精神笑起來，「好，我們坐車去吃一間比較遠的吧！我請客。」

「不用坐車，我自己有車可以載你去，你帶路就好了。」

Aziraphale聽到後沒有很興奮，反倒有些欲言又止。Crowley注意到了，好奇的問，「怎麼了？不想讓我載？怕我把你載去賣掉？」

Aziraphale搖搖頭，把手緊張的放在胸口，有些小小不好意思的說，「不是，是你要遵守交通哦——不然我會怕。」

「.......喔，好。」在Aziraphale把頭轉到另外一邊的時候，Crowley偷偷的笑了。

真可愛。

****

Crowley用超級符合交通規則的速度到達餐廳，他開的渾身難受，但是Aziraphale看起來很高興——

算了，就這樣吧。

Aziraphale站在麗茲門口看了許久一直不進去，Crowley忍不住問他，「你到底在看什麼？不趕快進去？」

「喔對！進去，不好意思，我今天好像一直恍神。」

「沒關係。」Crowley又搖搖頭，「真的不介意。」

Aziraphale看了眼Crowley，抿起嘴說道，「我很喜歡這裡，可是很久沒來了，我剛剛在看他的外表一直沒變，那我呢？我有沒有變？」

Crowley還沒回答，Aziraphale又輕笑起來，「講這個好像有點奇怪，我們進去吧。」

服務生幫他們帶位，帶到一個挺中間的位置，感覺似乎特別沒隱私，但換個角度來說他們也能看到全部人。Aziraphale沒在管位置好不好，他覺得食物比較重要，Crowley不在乎位置，他只在乎Aziraphale好不好。

拿到菜單Aziraphale仔細的看每個項目，Crowley把菜單丟在一邊托著腮盯著Aziraphale。Aziraphale看菜單看到一半發現自己看的太入神了才抬起頭來看Crowley，就發現Crowley托著腮往他的方向看，沒在看菜單，他有些疑惑的往後轉，Crowley是在看他還是在看後面——？還是其實偷偷閉著眼睛在睡覺？

「你點就好了。」Crowley突然開口。

「你不點嗎？」Aziraphale問道。沒有在睡覺——那他應該是在看後面的客人。

「你想吃什麼？」Crowley反問。

Aziraphale露出一個很困擾又小小害羞的表情，他把菜單拿起來遮住嘴巴小聲的說道，「我每個都想吃——」

Crowley好似要笑起來又把笑憋回去，他撇頭把視線移向別處，「那就每個都點，我也可以出一半。」

Aziraphale吃驚的把眼睛瞪大，「太多了，吃不完，而且美食哪有這樣一次點的，我也說今天要請你吃飯。」

「吃不完就打包走。」Crowley隨意說道。

Aziraphale瞪他，「你給的建議一點也不算建議。」

Crowley揉揉自己的頭髮，「要好的建議嗎？好建議就是你今天點一份，明天點一份，後天點一份。」

Aziraphale笑了出來，「這算什麼建議？」

Crowley稍微讓自己坐直，「我認真的，我可以每天載你過來吃，我說了我剛搬過來，沒認識什麼人，不知道什麼餐廳，現在最多的是時間——你如果不排斥的話——我真的可以載你過來，用遵守交通規則的速度。」

這些條件說的很吸引Aziraphale，正因為那麼吸引所以才令Aziraphale那麼不安。他把眼神從Crowley的身上移開，伸手招了招服務員，「我要點餐。」

他沒有每份都點，也沒有只點一份，他直接跟服務員說自己的預算是多少，讓他們搭配兩份套餐。

服務員走後，空氣沉默了起來。

Aziraphale頭低低的根本不敢看向Crowley。

看著Aziraphale這樣的反應Crowley心裡很難受，討好一個人怎麼那麼難，「Aziraphale，我很抱歉——我不是要造成你的困擾，我只是——我真的不是什麼奇怪的人——呃，也許是有點奇怪，但是——總之——我真的很抱歉。」

Aziraphale頭低低的原本很擔心這份新友誼做不成了，他沒想到Crowley竟然先道歉，明明就是他一直在麻煩Crowley，又想拒絕Crowley，Crowley幹嘛道歉？

Crowley嗑嗑巴巴的道歉他聽了莫名覺得很可愛，而且Crowley也沒生氣，他偷偷看了一眼Crowley，Crowley感覺——心情不好？

也是，被人拒絕了誰心情會好——可是他又沒有正面拒絕。Aziraphale在心裡辯駁，.....他連半點回覆也沒有直接點餐了，這好像更傷人——Crowley也是好意而已，他幹嘛多想。

「Crowley——你不用道歉，是我要謝謝你才對——今天幫了我，還載我來麗茲吃飯，你說的提議對我來說——有點太快了，但我會考慮的——」Aziraphale露出拘謹的笑容。

本來很是煩惱的Crowley聽到Aziraphale這麼說，馬上又露出笑容，「好，那我們沒事了？」

「嗯，沒事了。」

Crowley放鬆下來又托著腮往Aziraphale的方向看過去。

雖然不是在看他，可是方向朝著他，Aziraphale多少有些不自在，他不可能叫Crowley別做這樣的姿勢。

「Crowley。」Aziraphale開口。

「嗯？」Crowley發出慵懶的回應。

「你為什麼要在晚上帶墨鏡？」

Crowley維持托腮的動作，淡淡的說道，「我的眼睛不適合在公共場所露出來。」

「喔——」Aziraphale擔心自己是不是碰了Crowley的傷心處。Crowley是說不適合在大家面前露出來，代表會有人嫌棄他的眼睛？他小心翼翼的問道，「那有機會的話——我能夠看嗎？」

Crowley托腮的手放了下來，似乎在愣愣地看著Aziraphale，他隨即露出一個笑，「嗯，可以啊。」

Aziraphale覺得他這句話說的特別柔和，接著他注意到在Crowley袖口的地方，似乎有一條紅色手鏈，他思考了好幾秒想說到底要不要問問題，這個晚上他好像已經問Crowley不少問題了。

「有什麼問題你可以直接問，我都會回答你。」Crowley說道，「你臉上都寫了一堆問題就差沒問出來，很明顯。」他補充。

「為什麼？」Aziraphale反射性的問道。

「什麼為什麼？」

「為什麼你會回答我任何問題？」

Crowley又露出那種有點滿不在乎又有點酷酷的笑，「我為什麼不能？」他反問。

聽到這裡Aziraphale終於明白有些問題Crowley也不是那麼想回答，如果問了直接回答的就是Crowley會回答的，反問回來的可能就是Crowley不想回答的。

那——Aziraphale躍躍欲試，他要開始問了，「你手上那條紅色手鏈是紅線嗎？」

Crowley眉毛抬高，又看向自己手腕的地方，「這個——這個是禮物。」

「什麼禮物？」

「聖誕禮物。」

「我可以看看嗎？」

Crowley在一瞬間露出有點猶豫的表情。Aziraphale馬上就說，「不行也沒關係，我只是好奇。」

「沒有不行，只是不能脫下來，可是可以摸可以看。」說著，Crowley就把自己帶手鏈的那隻手伸出來給Aziraphale。

Aziraphale稍微摸一下材質、看一下圖案，他發現手鏈的長度似乎蠻長的被Crowley捆了很多圈，重疊的地方很多，材質是毛線。

看完之後他發現Crowley好像有點緊張，不知道在緊張什麼，「這個材質的毛線我之前有買過，它不傷皮膚，但你這樣纏那麼多圈在手上不好吧？」

「啊？我、嗯——我目前沒有想到更好綁在身上的方式。」Crowley動了一下手。

「還有它上面的圖案，你知道你的手鏈上面有圖案嗎？」

「好像有？我不大確定——」Crowley當然知道上面有團案。拜託，Aziraphale在幫他織圍巾的時候，他全程都待在旁邊，Aziraphale還解釋那個圖案是什麼意思。

「你手鏈上面有圖案，那個是代表祝福的意思——祝福你一切都好——祝福你身體健康——祝福你所有的祝福——」Aziraphale突然紅了眼眶，「抱歉——我只是想到我前陣子也做類似的東西給好朋友——送你手鏈的朋友一定很喜歡你吧？」

Crowley看到Aziraphale眼眶紅通通都傻了還注意什麼，「什麼？你不要哭——」

本來還沒真的哭的Aziraphale聽到這句話不知道像是開啟什麼開關，眼淚一滴一滴的落下來。

服務生總是來的洽到好處，「不好意思久等了，這是您們的前菜。」

Crowley瞪了一下服務員，才想到他帶著墨鏡就算把人瞪死他也看不到。他急忙的把衛生紙拿起來幫Aziraphale擦眼淚，「我把開前菜、主食、點心全部都給你，拜託你不要哭了？」

Aziraphale破涕為笑，儘管眼淚還是一直從眼角流下來，「蛇蛇——」

Crowley和Aziraphale聽到同時都愣住了。

「我是說——Crowley——」Aziraphale用力眨眨眼睛硬是讓自己不要再掉淚了，「Crowley，抱歉——我失態了。」

Crowley聽到蛇蛇兩個字之後，內心一直有聲音催促他，快，趁現在這個機會直接跟Aziraphale坦承，坦承你就是蛇蛇——以後搞不好沒這個機會，拖越久事情只會更複雜！

但說出口要是有那麼容易就好。

Crowley只是扯扯嘴角，「沒關係，我不介意。」

這頓晚餐吃得更詭異了，Crowley和Aziraphale兩人都各有心事，他們全程像是有對到眼又沒對到眼，畢竟Crowley的墨鏡底下Aziraphale根本不知道他在看哪裡。

他應該跟Crowley說剛剛不小心說到的蛇蛇是什麼意思，蛇蛇這兩個到嘴邊Aziraphale覺得他大概又會失控——Crowley的出現已經讓他分心沒那麼想蛇蛇了，只是觸及到蛇蛇的事物似乎還是沒辦法心平氣和的訴說。

Crowley則是在餐點來的時候直接往Aziraphale的方向推，活像個不喜歡吃飯的小朋友。Aziraphale在Crowley把第一道開胃菜推給他時說了一聲謝謝，在第二道前菜推給他時皺了一下眉，在第三道湯品推給他時問Crowley喜歡吃什麼。他終於了解剛剛Crowley安慰他的話是真話不是假話，因為Crowley根本沒打算吃。

Crowley把臉朝向他回答，「冰淇淋。」

「我是問正餐——」

「那你呢？」Crowley反問。

Aziraphale喝了一口湯停頓一下。Crowley的反問就是代表不想回答問題，這是他今天晚上歸納出來的。他突然有點生氣，也不想回答Crowley的問題了，埋頭喝自己的湯。

趁著服務員經過，Aziraphale請他們把另外一份餐點全部打包起來，「並加點一份——」

「香草冰淇淋。」Crowley接話。

Aziraphale看他一眼，他也沒想多說話的意思，Aziraphale看向服務生，「加點一份香草冰淇淋，謝謝。」

剩下的時間，Aziraphale吃著自己的食物，Crowley悠哉的舔著冰淇淋，他們沒人再開口說話。

****

新的一天，Aziraphale在早上十點把書店開門，他在門口多逗留一會兒，不確定自己在期待什麼———

.....怎麼可能不確定自己在期待什麼

Aziraphale發現他在期待Crowley出現，這很不尋常，明明昨天最後的結尾他們兩個的互動不算太好，Aziraphale卻還是希望自己能夠跟他有聯繫——他一直覺得Crowley身上有地方讓他產生某種熟悉感，不管是那頭頭髮還是奇怪的墨鏡又或者是面對他的態度，Aziraphale得承認為自己沒跟Crowley要聯絡方式感到有些後悔。

他在開門後的半小時看到一位客人走進來後才想起今天和Anathema約好要去她家了。

Anathema自從知道蛇蛇離開後，總想個法子要讓Aziraphale別沉浸在回憶裡，她提議Aziraphale可以去她家坐坐，換點新環境，又有認識的人在這。

就算知道Anathema家離他書店近，Aziraphale還是從來沒踏來這塊地區，這邊是一般住宅區，跟他的書店隔了兩條馬路三條巷子，走進去後的第四間房子。

Anathema跟他說，只要記一二三四就好，絕對不會弄錯。

Aziraphale站在一棟白色建築前面看門鈴在哪裡，躊躇該不該直接敲門，門先被開起來了，是——Crowley？

那頭頭髮，絕對是的，可是為什麼？

他站在門口發楞，Crowley對他露出一抹微笑，「進來吧，天使。」Crowley對著他叫。

「Crowley？」

「對，別站在門口發呆。」

「啊？」

Crowley直接拉著他的手進去。

進去後，Anathema看了一眼Aziraphale被握住的手，些微的挑眉，「Aziraphale，你認識Crowley了？」

Adam在旁邊翻了白眼，「變態大人。」

被Crowley聽到後瞪了一眼，再次忘記他有帶墨鏡。才把Aziraphale的手放開。

Aziraphale看到Anathema家還有其他聖誕節那時候一起過去的小朋友們，「嗯——昨天Crowley載我去麗茲吃飯。」

「哦？」

Aziraphale反應到這句話聽起來像什麼，急忙的擺擺手，「不是不是，是Crowley昨天下午幫我一個忙，然後跟我說他剛搬來不知道哪邊有好吃的，叫我能不能帶他去吃，他有車，所以我就坐著他的車一起去吃飯了。」

「哦——」Anathema拖著長長的音，笑的有點曖昧。

「不然——為什麼Crowley會在這裡呢？」Aziraphale問出他心中的疑惑。

「他和Adam是遠親的樣子，早上Adam來的時候他也跟著來了，Adam跟我們說——不用替他準備食物，因為他不喜歡吃飯。」Anathema曖昧的笑起來，搖晃她的身體像是跳舞般的對著Aziraphale說，「不喜歡吃飯的人要你帶他去吃飯——剛剛進門你還讓他拉著你的手——哇嗚——書店主人Aziraphale要談戀愛了。」

Aziraphale想到昨天晚上Crowley吃飯的反應，「沒有——我不是——我只是——」Aziraphale窘迫的不知該怎麼回答，最後他滿臉通紅的問，「Crowley喜歡吃香草冰淇淋，你們有沒有幫他準備？」

Anathema在旁邊吹口哨。

Crowley在Anathema家的坐姿也是像沒了骨頭一般，大剌剌懶洋洋的，Aziraphale看到後有些失落的想那大概是他習慣使然讓他這麼坐的，不是因為他覺得書店的感覺很令他親切。

他攤在那裡也沒有特別和誰有互動，墨鏡下的眼睛不知道是張開還閉起來——他突然想起Crowley臉上的墨鏡為什麼那麼熟悉，因為蛇蛇的交換禮物有一副一模一樣的，那副眼鏡是從Adam那邊抽來的。

喔——Adam是Crowley的遠親，可能Adam有很多副這樣的眼鏡來當禮物吧。

Aziraphale有點侷促不安，這裡畢竟不是他的書店，在他的書店裡，就算他閒下來了還有一本書可以拿來看，可是在這裡，Anathema和Newton在聊天，那幾位小朋友們玩得很開心——他彷彿格格不入，他又看到Crowley，Crowley跟他一樣格格不入，可是Crowley感覺不在乎。

他想了想，跑去跟Anathema拿了一支冰淇淋走到Crowley旁邊，「給你。」

「天使？謝謝你。」Crowley伸手接過，拆開來開始舔。

「唔——我注意到了，Crowley，為什麼你要叫我天使？」他有些彆扭的問道，這稱呼太奇怪了，尤其是他們才剛認識而已。

「哦，我覺得你很像啊。」Crowley又舔了一口他手中的冰淇淋，「你看，像香草冰淇淋一樣，白呼呼的，很可愛。」

Crowley那麼直白的挑逗，搞的Aziraphale不知所措，他是覺得Crowley有吸引力——只是這種對話會讓他招架不住。

「你——可不可以不要說那種話——」Aziraphale緊張時那個小習慣又冒出來了，不自覺的把手放在胸口，「就是——"那種"話，你知道的。」

Crowley勾起一個笑容，「知道了，天使，今天晚上還去麗茲嗎？」他若無其事的邀約。

天使眨眨眼，搖搖頭。Crowley忍住不要露出太失望的表情。

「後天晚上怎麼樣？」Aziraphale問道。

「後天晚上可以！」完全沒有考慮，Crowley一聽到Aziraphale這麼問直接回答。

Aziraphale的眼睛笑的瞇瞇的，「你人真好，Crowley。」

「那你今天晚上和明天晚上有什麼事嗎？」Crowley又問。

Aziraphale抿嘴笑起來，「Crowley，你這樣每天見到我不嫌煩嗎？」

「怎麼會煩！」Crowley回答。

「也難怪Anathema會誤會你跟我的關係了，你這樣——我就算不想往那個方面想，還是會不得不想——你是不是想追我什麼的，但這樣又太往臉上貼金了。」Aziraphale靦腆的說道。

「我是想追你。」Crowley直接說道。他現在有一堆事情要煩，不管是蛇蛇的身份又或者是其實他就是小時候那位Coco，有太多東西要跟天使坦承。當然他也擔心直白的承認就是喜歡天使會把天使嚇跑，可是他也感覺——Aziraphale有那麼一點點喜歡他——也許吧。至少Aziraphale很喜歡蛇蛇也很喜歡Coco，不可能他現在的樣子Aziraphale就不喜歡了吧———應該啦。

Aziraphale聽到後笑了一下，又低下頭，「Crowley——我真的沒有要拒絕你——只是我們昨天才剛認識，你今天就說要追我——這樣對我來說太快了。」他輕聲說，「不能先從做朋友開始嗎？」

該死，他想那麼多結果還是忘記顧慮Aziraphale的想法，「抱歉天使——是我太急了——按照你的步伐就好。」

「我們能不能——先交換電話？」天使抿抿唇，害羞的問。

Crowley看到他那副表情直接暴擊，這到底要讓他怎麼慢慢來———「.....當然可以。」

7.

Aziraphale最近過得很開心，他連照鏡子的時候都發現自己的嘴角是上揚的，而讓他開心的事情是——Crowley。

Crowley沒有再和他說過那些關於喜歡的事情，他們相處起來就真的如一般好朋友一樣。

看到什麼想看的電影他會問Crowley要不要去看，Crowley也沒有每次都答應他——如果要看一些是悲劇的電影，Crowley會說他不去看，但是願意載他到電影院——

想到這裡Aziraphale又開始想，他這樣到底算不算利用Crowley呢？他明明知道Crowley喜歡他，卻做出這種吊人胃口的事，以前在書上看到這種情節時，他都會很生氣，沒想到自己現在是這種人——

在Crowley身邊真的感覺很自在，他第一次跟Crowley見面的晚上就失態，Crowley也算是看過他最糟的模樣了，還願意待在他身邊——他真的很喜歡和Crowley相處。

Aziraphale不確定自己希不希望破壞現在這種平衡。

又到了大採買的時刻，Aziraphale除了買可可之外，常常還會買很多食材，一年四季買的食材會因為季節不同而不同。

書店在中午過後就關門了。

要去大賣場的途中，Aziraphale有好幾次想要叫上Crowley陪他一起去買，又覺得他這樣只是把Crowley叫來當車夫或提東西的，最後還是作罷。

他走到酒櫃前挑酒——這是他的習慣，看看有什麼好酒就買下來，說起來他還沒和Crowley一起喝過酒——算了，他酒後會失態，Crowley已經看過他失態的樣子，別再看到第二次。

經過植物區的時候，他很突然的想起蛇蛇，上次蛇蛇的那盆盆栽就是在這裡買的——自從遇到Crowley後，他想蛇蛇的頻率減少許多，偶爾還是會觸景傷情，像現在一樣。

「天使？」

「Crowley！」

「你怎麼在這裡/你怎麼在這裡。」

他們兩個同時一起問對方。

Crowley把嘴巴閉起來讓Aziraphale先講，Aziraphale把自己的手推車推給Crowley看，「出來買食材。」

「幹嘛不叫我？這樣你等一下不會提很多東西嗎？」

「我想說——不能那麼常叫你——你可能有自己的事情要忙，而且我為了買東西把你叫出來，太像利用你了。」

Crowley聽完露出一個似笑非笑的表情，他說，「你知道的——所以別擔心。」

Aziraphale知道他要表達什麼意思，小聲嘟囔，「就是知道，才不能這樣啊——」

「那你呢？你怎麼在這裡？」 Aziraphale問。

「看盆栽，我再考慮買幾盆盆栽回去給我家那盆作伴。」

「你有種盆栽？你家盆栽是哪種的？」

「我看一下——喔，這裡！」Crowley指給Aziraphale看，「你幫我挑幾盆吧！」

Aziraphale順著他的指向看過去。

「你知道蛇蛇嗎？」Aziraphale突兀的問道。「我們第二天見面的時候，Adam有沒有和你說為什麼會把我邀請去Anathema的原因說給你聽？」

Crowley聽到"蛇蛇"這個詞心跳瞬間有些加速，胡亂的點點頭。

「我在聖誕節的時候就是送蛇蛇這個品種的盆栽——我當然可以幫你挑幾盆。」

Crowley吞吞口水，小心的問Aziraphale，「你沒事吧？上次你提到蛇蛇的時候——嗯——」

Aziraphale微微笑搖頭，很認真地看著Crowley，「上次我因為蛇蛇離開，所以很難過，現在——我有你。」

Crowley呆呆地看著他，非常慶幸自己隨時隨地戴著墨鏡，不然鐵定像傻子。

「我很高興你出現在我身邊做我的好朋友。」Aziraphale補充。

「....我也是。」

這種天然好像有時候更傷人，Crowley在內心悲催的想。

*****

「我還以為你除了麗茲以外，不會去其他餐廳。」

Aziraphale一個人用餐用的好好的，有個人影突然坐到他的對面出聲。

「Crowley？」Aziraphale看一看Crowley的身邊，沒有其他人，「你怎麼會來這裡？」

「經過——」Crowley隨意比著窗外，「看到你在這裡就順道進來打招呼了。」

「吃晚餐了嗎？」Aziraphale問道。

Crowley只是聳聳肩，「你知道。」

Aziraphale搖搖頭，「我不知道，我不懂你是怎麼活到現在的，你不喜歡吃飯的話怎麼過活？」

「還不是這樣長過來了。」

「作為你的好朋友，我得糾正你的壞習慣，這樣吧——以後晚上你來書店，我做飯給你吃，你可以跟我說你比較喜歡吃什麼菜。」Aziraphale說得很認真。

「不用那麼麻煩。」Crowley說道。

「不麻煩，而且我做飯——你不想吃嗎？」Aziraphale抿著嘴，有點委屈的問道。

「.....吃，當然吃。」

天使竟然用這種作弊的方式讓他就範，太可惡了。

Aziraphale偷偷笑起來。

這樣好像新婚的小倆口———

Crowley坐在餐桌上等Aziraphale做晚餐，無聊的盯著Aziraphale的背後，Aziraphale不讓他去廚房幫忙，說這是第一次，他一定要自己完成。

他趴在桌上等Aziraphale——不行了，都已經拖多久才是沒進展——天使的步調太慢了——

在腦袋裡面亂想一堆衝上去直接吻Aziraphale的畫面。

....然後他就被揍跑了。

唉，算了。

「Crowley——可以請你幫我把這幾樣端過去嗎？」

「好。」Crowley抹抹臉，站起來過去幫天使端菜。

走過去的時候他發現Aziraphale盯著他看，Crowley朝向他點點頭當作打個招呼。等到菜都端完兩個人坐定位在餐桌上，Aziraphale又盯著Crowley不發一語。

「....天使，有話就直說，你不用每次都用眼神問我，我在怎麼厲害也沒辦法看出你每次要我的是哪些問題。」Crowley無奈的說道。

「嗯——你還記得我們第一天認識的晚上，我問你為什麼要戴墨鏡嗎？你回答我因為你的眼睛不適合在公共場所露面——」Aziraphale看向他又看一下桌面，「我覺得我們認識也一陣子，今天這裡不是公共場所——我能、、咳咳、我可不可以看看你的眼睛？」Aziraphale問的如履薄冰，他知道Crowley不會拒絕他，問出這種問題還是令他緊張不已。

「哦，可以啊。」Crowley聽完一樣沒有考慮直接回答，「不要被嚇到。」說完，Crowley就兩手一起把眼鏡脫掉，眼睛直直的盯著Aziraphale看。

Crowley的動作很迅速，Aziraphale都還來不及反應眼前就映入兩個瞳孔。

金黃色瞳孔，像蛇的眼睛。

他屏住呼吸———哇嗚——

「你的眼睛好漂亮，跟蛇蛇的一樣耶。」Aziraphale發自內心的讚嘆。

Crowley眨眨眼，Aziraphale盯著更入迷，「但你會眨眼，蛇蛇那時候都不會。」

「好了，看完了？我戴回去吧，免得你不自在。」Crowley拿起墨鏡要戴回去。

「什麼？我不會不自在，你的眼睛那麼漂亮，不用擋起來。」

Crowley把墨鏡放下，像是有些害羞的摳摳自己的鬢角，「你是第一個稱讚我的。」

「怎麼可能？以前都沒人這樣對你說嗎？」Aziraphale皺起眉。

「我小時候——很小的時候，我家人就要求我戴墨鏡，那時候剛上幼稚園吧，一個紅頭髮的同學就夠奇怪了更何況他還戴著墨鏡——」

Aziraphale在Crowley講這些東西時，腦中竟開始浮現一些畫面。

「小朋友不像大人會控制自己，覺得什麼奇怪就直接說出口，我不只因為頭髮的事情被說，戴墨鏡的事情也一直被嘲弄，幼兒園的老師沒有跟同學說的很清楚我為什麼要戴墨鏡——」

「有一天，幾個孩子開始說我是瞎子，所以才戴墨鏡，我那時候太小了，聽到的時候根本沉不住氣，直接把眼鏡脫掉證明給他們看。」Crowley說到這裡自嘲的笑。

「他們說我是怪物。」

Aziraphale的臉都皺起來了，恍如這些事情是降臨在他身上。

「也不是全部小朋友都怕我——那時候有一頭金髮藍眼睛的小男孩替我爭辯，說我不是怪物——然後看著我的眼睛說你的眼睛是世界上最漂亮的眼睛，別人都沒有只有你有，不用擋起來。」

Aziraphale甜甜的笑起來，「好棒的小男孩，在你眼中他應該是天使吧？」

「對啊，他是——」Crowley用金黃色的瞳孔像鎖住列獵物那樣盯著他，唇角卻笑的溫暖，「Aziraphale，那個小男孩是你。」

Aziraphale愣愣地盯著他看，「什麼？怎麼可能、、？我小時候——紅色頭髮的好朋友是Coco——你是Coco？」腦袋裡瞬間浮現許多畫面。

「嗯，找到你啦，Azi。」Crowley幽默的說出來，「我應該更早一點來找你，不是拖到現在——只是之前真的發生很多事情，我現在終於有能力來找你了，賺了一筆我們倆一輩子都花不完的錢。」

Aziraphale像是沒聽到Crowley說的那些話，問道，「你後來還是戴著墨鏡沒把眼睛露出來對不對？因為你的眼睛我怎麼可能會忘記——我後來都只記得你的頭髮而已連你的眼睛也沒記起來——我還擔心你忘記我，沒想到這樣算起來其實是我忘記你——」他越說越內疚。

「天使！我說這個可不是要讓你難過的。」Crowley打斷他。

「喔——Crowley。」Aziraphale看著Crowley臉上又恢復笑容，氣氛又變得曖昧一點了，「快點吃飯吧。」

8.

入秋了，距離用Crowley身份和Aziraphale重逢也半年了，Crowley認真覺得他們的曖昧到達巔峰，就差捅破，尤其是Aziraphale知道他是Coco以後，每次看他的眼神———耶穌基督撒旦啊，他只想一頭撞死在他的盆栽裡一起同歸於盡——....好像只有他的盆栽會死。

最近——他們終於不在書店吃飯，而是去樓上Aziraphale的家用餐，儘管用蛇蛇的形態來過，但怎麼樣也比不上用Crowley的狀態來的好。

他還記得——蛇蛇形態的時候Aziraphale說過，希望有朋友可以跟他一起吃晚餐喝酒聊天，目前他們的進度只有一起吃晚餐聊天，Crowley想，應該也是時候往前一步了。

今天晚上又到Aziraphale的家用餐，這次輪到Crowley煮飯，Crowley受夠了每次在餐桌上等待的時間，說要不他們兩個一起煮，要不就輪流，Aziraphale選擇輪流——Crowley不知道原因是什麼，他還以為Aziraphale會選一起煮。

盯著Crowley煮飯的背影——這就是Aziraphale選擇輪流的原因，他發現他越來越喜歡Crowley了——不光是Crowley是小時候的好朋友，更多的是Crowley真的很有魅力、很吸引人——還對他很好，這樣怎麼可能不心動？

他們這半年以來什麼天都聊過了，就連上次Crowley說什麼他賺了一筆不小的錢那些事都聊過了，就是沒聊過對方的情史，Aziraphale想知道Crowley手上那條紅色手鏈到底是誰送他的，Crowley會那麼珍視的每天戴著是不是就代表那個人在Crowley心中有一定的份量。

他決定今天要跟Crowley喝酒，順便聊這件事，聊的成功，他們可以喝慶祝在一起的酒；聊不成功，他可以藉機灌醉自己——

完美。

Aziraphale沒有事先跟Crowley說今天要喝酒，只是趁Crowley在煮飯的同時跑去拿幾瓶酒，Crowley端菜出來的時候看到桌上的酒瓶挑了下眉，又看了一眼Aziraphale，Aziraphale當然知道Crowley在看他，現在Crowley在他家都沒戴墨鏡了。彆彆扭扭的說道，「反正你今天沒開車，我想說可以喝一下酒——我們都還沒一起喝過。」

「好，天使，那吃完飯才能喝酒。」Crowley看著Aziraphale的表情想，他的天使終於開竅了，雖然沒邀請他到床上去，不過——也快了。

Aziraphale乖巧的點點頭，有意無意的看了Crowley的手鏈一眼，Crowley沉浸在快樂當中沒注意到。

給自己壓力的天使，一頓飯吃下來，吃的沒有平常那麼喜悅，反倒吃的有點憂鬱，「Crowley，抱歉——我好像吃不下了。」

Crowley看了看Aziraphale的臉色，又看了看桌上的菜，自己夾起來吃幾口，味道沒問題——那就是他的天使有問題，該死，他剛剛完全沒注意到天使怎麼了。

「你這樣，我不能給你喝酒。」Crowley嚴肅的說道。

Aziraphale只好又勉強自己吃幾口，只是他想到等一下要問Crowley手鏈的事情，就緊張的胃在抽搐，他知道Crowley絕對不是無情的人，那麼手鏈一定有一個故事——他完全沒辦法想像如果Crowley說出來的答案是他不敢聽的怎麼辦。

Crowley不知道天使怎麼了，吃的像在哭似的，他煩躁的揉揉自己的頭髮，「啊！別吃了別吃了，想喝酒就喝酒，不用那麼難過。」

他上前去幫天使收拾盤子，拿了杯子，把酒瓶開起來，倒進去。

天使喝醉就喝醉，反正有他看著還擔心什麼。

擔心天使不舒服——他在自己心裡默默回答。

不給天使喝天使也不舒服——

......做人真難。

「這裡，給。」Crowley把酒杯放在Aziraphale面前。

Aziraphale把酒拿起來，意外的沒有一飲而盡，而是拿在手中一直轉杯子。

Crowley輕聲問道，「有什麼煩惱？」

Aziraphale很小力的點一下頭。

「要說說嗎？」

Aziraphale又點一下頭，然後把酒乾掉，「我想問——你手上的手鏈是誰送你的？」

Aziraphale又替自己倒一杯酒，同時用餘光注意Crowley的反應。

Crowley那種慌張的反應又出現了，Aziraphale的肚子像塞了一堆石頭一樣沉沉的。

「是——重要的人——」Crowley盯著他說道，像是怕他生氣似的。

他有什麼資格生氣？

「家人嗎？」Aziraphale又乾了一杯，問道。

Crowley又看著他，好像在考慮該給怎樣的答案。

他又幫自己倒了一杯，「我換個方式好了，跟你有血緣關係嗎？」

Crowley搖搖頭，眼神很緊張的看著他，不知道是看他喝成這樣緊張，還是因為他要把Crowley的秘密給扒開來了。

「你是不是也喜歡送你手鏈的人？」他問這句的時候手上那杯喝的特別急，都急到嗆到了。

「天使——不要喝那麼快——」Crowley想把Aziraphale手上的酒瓶搶走被他閃掉。

「你還沒回答我，如果不想回答就算了。」Aziraphale口氣有點不好，還是努力控制語氣。給自己倒上第四杯。

「嗯，我喜歡他。」Crowley的眼睛看著他，說得好像這句話是對著他講的那麼認真。

Aziraphale把眼神撇開，喝下第四杯、倒上第五杯又喝掉第五杯，「你喜歡他的同時還喜歡我？」

「天使，你別喝了，這樣我跟你解釋你也聽不懂。」

「也許我就是不想聽你解釋！」Aziraphale回的有些無理取鬧。酒精開始漫延到他的血液裡，他喝那麼多又喝那麼急。

Crowley安靜下來。

Aziraphale想繼續吼什麼，只是盯著Crowley的金黃色瞳孔，又突然冷靜下來，像是蛇蛇那時候盯著他一樣，有辦法讓他在情緒失控的時候感到平靜。

「Crowley，我有時候會想蛇蛇如果變成人形的話，可能會跟你很像，我也說不上來為什麼，但是——蛇蛇是母的，你是男的，怎樣也不會換性別吧。」

看著似乎冷靜下來的Aziraphale，Crowley無語的回，「.....到底誰和你說蛇蛇是母的？」

Aziraphale醉醺醺的笑起來，彷彿忘記剛剛自己暴走片刻，很驕傲的比比自己，「我自己分析的，你沒看過蛇蛇，牠長得很漂亮，而且又很喜歡我，當然是母的，我還跟牠說以後生小寶寶了要帶來給我看。」

「牠絕對不會帶來給你看。」Crowley說。

Aziraphale有些生氣的皺起眉，「什麼？為什麼？」

「因為牠是公的！」Crowley暴躁的說道。

「怎麼可能，你沒見過牠，牠就是母的，我很清楚。」

「不，你不清楚，牠是公的！」

「是母的！」

「公的！」

「是母的！Crowley，你怎麼那麼討厭！這個都要和我爭！」Aziraphale一股委屈涌上來。

「什、什麼？笨蛋！因為我就是蛇蛇！」Crowley吼了出來。他早該跟Aziraphale坦承，讓天使誤會他有其他喜歡的人真是太糟糕了，還讓天使喝了那麼多杯。

「你才不是蛇蛇，蛇蛇絕對不會說我是笨蛋，Crowley你最壞了，我再也不要和你說話。」說完，Aziraphale很戲劇化的倒在桌上昏過去。

「...... 」

Crowley無奈的笑起來，「再也不跟我說話——」他盯著Aziraphale一會兒，終於上前去把他抱起來送回房間，「你不跟我說話的話，我還是會跟你說——說到你心軟原諒我，因為你是心腸最好的天使。」

把天使送回床上後，他坐在床沿凝視著Aziraphale，露出一個狡黠的笑容，「抱歉天使，我要先犯規了。」

****

Aziraphale一早起來發現自己在床上，這真的很奇怪——上次這樣是跟蛇蛇喝酒的時候，昨天跟Crowley喝——Crowley——Crowley呢？

『我再也不要和你說話。』 Aziraphale內心突然浮現自己吼出這句話的印象。他記不得前因後果，只記得這句話，也記得手鏈的事情令他萬分沮喪——意思就是——他賭錯了——

Crowley不會被他氣跑了吧——不行——Crowley不能走——沒在一起也沒關係——不要讓他失去一個朋友——他掀開棉被要下床去找Crowley，沒想到他棉被底下露出一隻大蛇。

「蛇蛇？蛇蛇是你嗎？」

蛇蛇滑到他的身邊用吻部碰碰Aziraphale的手，Aziraphale微笑起來隨即撫摸上去，「真的是蛇蛇——好久不見，我好想你。」

「你有沒有看到Crowley？我一定要讓他見見你，Crowley就是——你還記得我跟你說我小時候最好的朋友嗎？無論我去哪裡他都找的到我的Coco，他真的找到我了——而且他還是和以前一樣都不跟我生氣——喔，沒有，昨天我喝醉他和我生氣——跑走了。」

「蛇蛇——你是不是看到他跑走所以才跑來安慰我？」他抱住蛇蛇的頭，靠在他的鼻子上問。

或是是剛起床又看到熟悉的老友，Aziraphale整個人特別脆弱。他原以為起床會看到Crowley在他旁邊，因為Crowley對他的喜歡是那麼明顯，也早就承認喜歡他了，可是Crowley不在，是不是因為手鏈問題讓Crowley沒有台階下——？

他身邊出現的是蛇蛇，是不是代表Crowley離開了蛇蛇才有機會進來？

「蛇蛇——Crowley走了。」Aziraphale又說了一遍，眉羽之間皺了起來，出現難過的表情，「才隔一個晚上，我就發現我好想他——雖然我跟他重逢的時間不太長，可是他給我的感覺很熟悉，很令我安心——很像我們從來都沒分開過——我都還沒跟他說我也喜歡他——」

蛇蛇表示驚慌。Crowley原本只是想說變成蛇身可以睡在Aziraphale床上而已，根本沒想那麼多東西，怎麼會想到天使竟然一早起來沒看到他就那麼難過。他是打算直接跟Aziraphale坦承他就是蛇蛇，儘管前一晚已經和Aziraphale說過了，但Aziraphale很明顯忘了那些對話。

現在Aziraphale抱著他的蛇身，總不可能要他現在突然轉變為人形，Aziraphale一定會嚇壞的，而且Aziraphale在告白——對蛇蛇講他對Crowley的感情。

這要是他現在轉變為人形，Aziraphale不是就會尷尬死嗎！

.....Aziraphale尷尬的表情一定也很可愛。

糟糕——Crowley發現他現在心情有點爽——明明Aziraphale在難過，卻是因為他難過——

在蛇身狀態想這些有的沒的下場是———蛇蛇又癱軟了，再次的從床上掉下去，這次是掉在另外一邊。

Aziraphale二度的嚇壞，「蛇蛇！」剛剛為Crowley傷心的感情馬上被拋到腦後，急急忙忙的下床到床的另一邊看蛇蛇的狀態。

蛇蛇的身體下似乎壓了一套衣服？他還看見Crowley那條讓他難受的紅色手鏈，有點被攤開了——

Aziraphale突然不敢置信的看著蛇蛇，「蛇蛇——你是不是把Crowley吃掉了——現在Crowley在你肚子裡報復。」

這什麼跟什麼——Crowley好笑的想，於是再怎麼不想變回人身的他也不得不直接化回人形。

「閉嘴，天使，不要再亂想了。」

「Cro、、Crowley？」

「對！是我，先讓我穿衣服。」Crowley暴躁的說道。

Aziraphale全程盯著他穿衣服絲毫不覺得有什麼不對，內心還在為蛇蛇就是Crowley感到吃驚。

「不對啊，蛇蛇不是母的嗎？」

「我昨天晚上就跟你說過牠是公的不是母的了！我就是牠，牠就是我，不會突然換性別！！」

Aziraphale的腦海裡開始拼湊一些東西，如果蛇蛇就是Crowley——那他對蛇蛇講的那些話——Aziraphale的臉突然變得紅通通的，「我跟蛇蛇說的話你都知道？」

「知道，我又沒有失憶。」Crowley沒好氣的回道，看著Aziraphale，Aziraphale似乎也只是驚訝，對他可以人變成蛇、蛇變成人這種狀態接受度簡直算良好——他勾起一抹笑容，Aziraphale就是Aziraphale。他把Aziraphale送給牠的那條圍巾重新纏繞在手上。

Aziraphale看到他這麼做，走過去幫他把圍巾解開，他攤開來仔細看了看，「你真的是蛇蛇——你看，這裡還有我之前幫你逢的S。」他又把圍巾重新繞在Crowley的脖子上，已經不像圍巾了，反倒比較像領巾。幫他帶好之後，Aziraphale的手停在Crowley的胸前。

他抿起嘴，些微抬頭的看向Crowley問道，「所以你說——送你手鏈很重要的人、還有你也很喜歡的人——是我？」

他手停靠的地方感受到對方的心跳加速。

Crowley一臉正經的看著他好幾秒，最後勾起一個笑容回答，「嗯，是你。」語氣說的溫柔又認真，手握住停靠在他胸口上的那隻手。

Aziraphale把頭低下來凝視著他們兩個握著的手，又問道，「你是不是聖誕節那天晚上也是這樣把我帶回床上？」

「嗯，那天喝太醉了，不小心化為人形，都已經變成人了怎麼可能不把你抱回床上。」

Aziraphale的臉又紅起來，「你從蛇形變回人形的時候好像沒穿衣服——那你那天抱我的時候——」

「笨蛋！那時候是冬天，就算室內很溫暖還是得穿衣服，我有穿你掛在旁邊的大衣。」為什麼剛剛那麼溫情的時刻一下就沒了？Aziraphale的關注點好像都不大一樣。Crowley在心裡默默的想。

「你不要叫我笨蛋。」Aziraphale小聲的嘟囔，不太開心。

「知道了，天使，我的錯，你是世界上最聰明的。」Crowley差點打自己的嘴巴，明明昨天晚上才因為說Aziraphale是笨蛋讓他生氣的不得了，怎麼今天又犯同樣的錯。

Aziraphale聽到後笑瞇瞇的，又問道，「Adam真的是你的遠親嗎？」

「對，不過最近才知道。」

「所以他真的聽的懂蛇蛇在講什麼？」

「對，有血緣關係都能夠溝通。」

「是喔——」Aziraphale露出有點小小遺憾的表情，為自己沒辦法聽懂蛇蛇的話。

「問題問完了沒？」Crowley有些浮躁的問。

Aziraphale搖搖頭，「還有很多。」

Crowley突然雙手摟住他的腰抱住直接撲在床上，「我不管，你有問題之後再問，我想先解決你一個問題。」

Aziraphale被Crowley突如其來的動作嚇到，又有點害羞，Crowley的臉就在他正上方盯著他，「什、什麼問題？」

Crowley覆上他肖想已久的唇，貼在上面喃喃的說道，「我不會親一親就沒辦法做事——我還得讓你舒服——讓你舒服完你就能聽懂蛇蛇在講什麼了。」說完又再他的唇上吻一口。

聽出Crowley背後的潛台詞，Aziraphale羞澀的笑出來，「.....你這隻變態蛇。」

「是你先邀請變態蛇上你的床。」

The End


End file.
